Firsts
by Treta Aysel
Summary: It was their first meeting and she already wanted to give herself to him fully and it didn't take long before she was finally able to. [Angelica Schuyler x John Barker Church] [Two-Shot] [Requested]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A few things before we get started. This story was requested and it's going to be a two-shot about two moments in Angelica's relationship with her husband, John Barker Church. Second, this story isn't historically accurate in anyway, except for when John uses the name John Carter as it was his alias. Enjoy!**

**Firsts: **

_The Pastures_

_1781_

A sigh escaped Angelica's lips as she patted the horse she had been riding. A small smile made its way to her lips as she smiled, patting the horse. "That was a good ride, don't you think?" She cooed to the animal softly.

"Excuse me."

Angelica froze, mid-pat with the horse before she glanced over her shoulder at the man that was suddenly standing in her stable with her. "Who are you?" She said as she looked around to survey her options of what would make the best weapon if she needed one to use. "If you try to come near me, I will scream."

"Whoa," the man said moments later as he held up his hands, glancing at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I just need help getting out of here. I got turned around and I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be."

Angelica took a step or two back, eyeing him. "Why should I trust you? We're in the middle of a war, after all."

The man frowned at her, looking her over. "With all due respect, miss, if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have by now?"

Angelica eyed him over. "Fine, fine." She said as she stepped closer to him. Perhaps he had a point, but she still didn't fully trust him. A moment later she held out her hand. "Hand me your weapon then."

He frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're weapon, good sir." The man rose an eyebrow at her but didn't argue as he reached into his holster and pull out a pistol, handing it over to the woman. She smiled at him as she took it. The gun was heavier than she thought it was going to be, but she tried not to let it show in her expression. "Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"John Carter, miss."

"And what is your business on my parent's property?"

There was a small pause before John answered her. "My horse and I got lost. I was coming to ask the stable hand for directions when I found you here."

Angelica was silent before she nodded, turning to the horse she had just been brushing. "I was getting ready for a ride myself. I'll take you to where you need to go."

"Oh," John blinked at her in surprise before nodding. He saw no use in arguing with the woman that was holding his pistol. He had no plans on having an escort, but it seemed like now he had no choice. "Uh, well, get ready then."

Angelica watched the man for a moment or two. She half expected him to argue with her, but he was hardly doing that. He seemed to accept her saying that she was coming with him, she had given him little choice after all. She nodded after a moment or two as she got her horse ready, mounting it once she had led it outside.

John was already on his horse and she led her horse, so she was silently in front of him. "So, where is it you're trying to go?" She asked, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

"Hm?" John hummed after a moment or two as he glanced over at her. "Oh, just the nearest two is fine. I had some run-ins and got off track."

Angelica was silent as she looked straight ahead. "I see," her lips pursed as she glanced down at the saddle bag where she had stuck the pistole. She probably should have told her father or, if not him, at least her sisters where she was going. She shook her head and looked straight ahead. "Well, it's at least an hour ride." While she knew how long the ride was, it wasn't somewhere she went a lot on her own.

Silence filled the air as the two of them rode on. "So," John began as they rode on. "I told you my name, but I never got your name, Miss."

Angelica pursed her lips together. She had half the mind to give him the name of one of her sisters but decided against it. "It's Angelica," she told him softly as they rode on.

"That's a pretty name," John commented as they continued to ride on.

Angelica didn't say a word before glancing over at him again. "Are you a solider in the war?" She asked after a moment or two.

John blinked before shaking his head. "Ah, no, my talents are best used elsewhere that's not in the middle of the war," a pause. "Is your husband in the war?"

Angelica could feel her face getting red, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not married but my brother-in-law is in the war." She glanced down at the saddle bag for a moment before glancing over at him again. "You're not fighting but you're riding around with pistols?"

John was silent for a long moment. "It's more about protecting _me _than anything else. There are people everywhere and if someone gets the wrong idea it's better to have something than you can defend yourself and your assets with."

"Does your wife worry about you with this job of yours?" As soon as the words slipped out of Angelica's mouth, she wanted to take them back. She knew that it was likely that he was unmarried like her.

John just grinned at her. "I'm not married."

Her face was burning with embarrassment as she pulled a bit ahead of him. "Oh, I see. I suppose it sounds like your line of work allows for it." She commented as she didn't look back at him.

John just shrugged, pulling his horse up next to hers once again. "Well, it doesn't allow me to meet a lot of pretty young ladies such as yourself."

Angelica looked up at him, not saying a word for a moment or two. While there were men around their house every now and then, Angelica had never really found herself attracted to any of them, but she found herself wanting to get to know him more, wanting to get to know him better.

She glanced over at him as the wound on the path through the trees. "We're almost there," she told him softly.

John smiled and nodded. "Thank you for leading me this way, Angelica." She smiled at him as she brought her horse to a stop. John found himself stopping his horse moments later. "What's wrong?"

Angelica looked up at him moments later, glancing over her shoulder before back at him. "I should be heading home. My father and sisters are probably wondering why I'm not home. This is as far as I can take you." She reached down and into the saddle bag, pulling out the pistol that he had handed her in the stables. "Here, this is yours."

"Keep it."

Angelica blinked once. "Excuse me?"

"Keep it, these roads are dangerous and if you're unaccompanied I'd feel better if you have something to protect yourself with on your way back home."

"What about you? Don't you need something?" She would have felt guilty if she was taking his only form of protection away from him.

John just grinned at her. "You didn't think I gave you my only weapon, now did you?"

Angelica blinked before her face flushed again and she glanced away. "I suppose I naively thought you did." She murmured before tossing her hair back and straightening up to look at him. "Should I send it in a package to you once I'm home?" She didn't know what her father would do if she had gotten a pistol from with little to know explanation of how it ended up in her possession.

"You keep it until the next time we see each other," he grinned at her.

Angelica frowned at him. "There's going to be a next time?"

"I think so, don't you?"

Angelica was silent for a long moment. Did she want to see him again? Her thoughts drifted over to her sister and how happy she was being married. Deep down, she wanted that too and here was a chance to have it. All she had to do was take it. A small smile made its way onto her lips and she nodded once at him before lifting her gaze to meet his. "I think so, Mr. Carter."

John smiled at her, nodding his head once. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss.." He trailed off and Angelica realized she had yet to give him her family last name.

"Schuyler."

He nodded. "Til the next time we meet, Miss Schuyler."

As he pulled the horse away, getting ready to head away. Angelica called out, "Wait!"

John stopped his horse, glancing back at her. "Yes, Miss Schuyler?

"How will I know when you'll call again?" She didn't want to sit around stupidly awaiting something that wasn't going to happen.

A grin found its way to John's lips and he nudged his horse forward again. Soon, his horse was right next to hers. Angelica didn't say a word before he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her lips.

Her eyes widened a moment before she closed them, pressing her lips back against his. The two of them pulled away, moments later. A blush dusted Angelica's cheek as she looked away. She wanted to kiss him more and more, she wanted to fully give herself to him but knew she needed to turn away and head home. She nodded her head in understanding.

She glanced up and watched as John turned his horse around before turning her own horse to head down the path that headed back home.

This would only be the first time they would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firsts:**

_1781_

Angelica watched John from where she was seated on the blanket. A small smile played on her lips before she glanced away, looking back at all the food that was set in front of them. It hadn't been long after she met John that he asked her to join him on an outing which she obliged to. She was happy to get out of the house and spend some time with him.

She glanced around before her gaze fell back on John. A hand reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear before she glanced over at the spread once again. "Are you hungry?" She asked as John finally joined her.

"I thought," John began as he reached for her hand, taking it in his and gave it a squeeze. He glanced back over at the river that was nearby before looking back at her. "I thought we could first go for a swim."

Heat rose to Angelica's cheeks before looking back at John. "I hardy have anything to swim in." She told him, grasping at her skirts. She wasn't sure about stripping down in front of a man that she hardly knew but another part of her wanted to go swimming there with him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he headed over to the river, removing the shirt he was wearing and tossing it to the side.

Angelica let out a small breath before pushing herself to her feet, undoing her dress and stripping down to her shift. She felt exposed as she approached the river, never having stripped down like this unless she was with her sisters and they were jumping in the water like they did when they were little.

She shyly approached the riverbank, watching as John was already in the river. "Having fun there?" She asked, small grin playing on her lips.

John blinked, grinning up at her. "You should join me."

A moment or two later, Angelica found herself in the river with him. A grin was on her face as she let out a small laugh as water began splashing her. "This is fun, I haven't done this since my sisters, and I were little!"

John laughed, splashing her back once again. "Well, perhaps we can come back here another time and do it again."

Angelica grinned. "I'd like that."

A while later, she swam back to the shore and pulled herself out of the riverbank, watching him for a few more minutes before he joined her on the side. She looked over at him, smiling. Before she knew it, their lips met in a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Angelica wanted to do nothing more and kiss him once more. She licked her lips and glanced down at her lap.

"Angelica?" John asked her softly, hand placing on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" She glanced over at John; a bit startled but nodded her head all the same. "Oh, no I'm fine. Just after that kiss, I want to kiss you once again." She admitted to him softly. She wanted to do more than just kissing. She wanted to lay down and allow her legs to spread for him.

John reached out softly, cupping her cheek with his hand and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can do that," he murmured softly as he leaned down, kissing her once again.

Angelica groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved into his lap, pulling away moments later, looking at him in the eyes. "Take me," she whispered softly before placing another kiss to his lips.

John's eyes closed, moaning softly into the kiss as his hands rested on Angelica's hips. They moved up to where her breasts were resting, pinching the nipples through her shift, causing a small groan to leave through her lips. "John," she murmured, head tilting back.

John didn't say a word as he leaned forward and placed kisses against Angelica's neck. "You're so perfect," he murmured against her neck as his hands still played with her breasts.

Angelica rocked her hips back and forth as she sat on his lap. She could feel his erection starting to bulge in his wet trousers. "Please," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was wanting him. She wanted him to flip her on her back.

"Please what?" John asked as he pulled back as he moved his hands from her breasts to her hips.

"Please take me," she whispered under her breath. "I want to be yours."

In a matter of moments, Angelica blinked as she was suddenly on her back, legs spread a bit and the skirts of her shift moved up. John sat back and watched her laying there. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

She shook her head. She had never let a man touch her like this before and was getting excited. She shifted on the grass and spread her legs a little more for him, a small smile on her lips.

John rested his hands on her knees, letting them slide up her legs and thighs. Angelica's eyes closed once again as she let out another moan. He brought his fingers to her clit, gently began rubbing it. "Please," she begged once more. "I want you inside of me."

"As you wish," John whispered as he pushed his pants down, his erection making itself known. Angelica looked at his erection for a moment before her eyes glanced up at him. His erection was pressed against her clit and Angelica moaned once again. "Are you sure?" He asked her softly, looking down at Angelica.

Angelica blinked up at him. "Yes, I am. I want you so bad, please."

Without so much as another word, Angelica's eyes closed as she felt John push his erection inside of her. "Ah," Angelica moaned softly.

John pushed himself all the way inside of her, waiting a moment or two. "You okay?"

Angelica blinked and looked up at him, nodding her head. "Yes, please more." John nodded as he kept thrusting inside of her, nice and slow. Her eyes closed as she arched her back, hands resting on the side of the grass. "Yes, yes." She moaned.

John began thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster. Angelica laid under him, enjoying every moment of it. She wanted nothing more than to lay there under him and having him keep thrusting inside of her like that. "More, more." She groaned out.

"God," John moaned as she held her hips and thrusting in her faster and faster. He barely said a word as he came inside of her. He held himself above her before he pulled himself out of her and laid down on the ground next to her. He glanced over at her. "How was that?"

"Good," she said softly. She was silent for a moment or two. "I would like to do that again."

John grinned as her as looked at the sky, closing his eyes. "Perhaps after we eat."

Angelica giggled and nodded her head. "I would like that."


End file.
